Reapers
The 'Reapers '''are a Resistance faction introduced in the ''XCOM 2 expansion, War of the Chosen. Description The Reapers are one of the three Resistance factions actively hunting The Chosen. Living on the outskirts of ADVENT cities led by a Reaper named Volk, the Reapers use stealth and trickery to best their opponents. Reapers typically wear hoods and specialized night vision masks in order to conceal themselves, and are armed with Claymore explosives and Vektor Rifles. Resistance Orders Reaper Resistance Orders often deal with the stealth and speed of XCOM's working orders. Many of them boost progress, reduce time, and negate risk on certain projects. * Lightning Strike - Units gain +3 mobility for the first 2 turns of battle while the squad remains concealed. * Infiltrate - On timed missions, the timer does not begin until the squad has lost concealment. * Popular Support 1 - Supplies collected from each Supply Drop are increased by 10%. ** Popular Support 2 - Supplies collected from each Supply Drop are increased by 15%. * Recruiting Centers - New recruits cost only 15 Supplies. * Munitions Experts - Experimental Ammo projects in the Proving Grounds are completed instantly. * Scavengers - All resource rewards from scanned Rumors are doubled. * Live Fire Training - Any recruits training in the GTS will achieve the rank of Sergeant. * Guardian Angels - Covert Actions will not be ambushed. * Resistance Rising 1 - +1 Resistance Contact. ** Resistance Rising 2 - +2 Resistance Contacts. * Volunteer Army - On every mission, there is a chance that a Resistance soldier will join the XCOM squad. * Rapid Collection - Resistance supply drops are collected instantly. * Between the Eyes - Any XCOM shot that hits the Lost is an instant headshot kill. * Ballistics Modelling - The speed of all weapons research is increased by 15%. * Heavy Equipment - Excavation speed is increased by 50%. * Resistance Network - Contact with new regions is made instantly. As a Hero Unit Reapers are a hero unit class in XCOM 2. They are armed with a Vektor Rifle and Claymore as their primary and secondary weapons respectively, and take advantage of a unique form of Concealment known as Shadow Mode. Within Shadow Mode, Reapers gain 50% additional mobility, and all enemies have a detection radius of one tile for units in Shadow Mode. After taking a non-kill shot, should the Reaper not be revealed their detection radius increases significantly. This applies also with kill shots, if the Reaper hasn't learned the Silent Killer ability. When attacking from Shadow Mode, Reapers only have a chance to be revealed, unlike normal concealment. This chance begins at 50% and increases with subsequent attacks. Reapers are not revealed with the rest of the squad and vice versa. The Reaper has an ability to immediately place them back into Shadow - similar to the Ranger's Conceal ability - with a single charge per mission. In the Lost and Abandoned story mission, a Reaper with the fixed name "Elena 'Outrider' Dragunova" appears as a playable soldier, and is awarded to you as your first Reaper hero unit as a reward for completing the mission. Abilities Resistance Faction hero units are not promoted like traditional XCOM soldiers. Instead, they gain ability points with every promotion to spend on their abilities. A resistance faction unit can buy multiple abilities from the same rank, but requires that rank to purchase it. Players may use ability points from both the unit's own reserves and the shared XCOM pool of ability points to purchase abilities. The Reaper has three different paths of abilities. The Stealth path focuses on the Reaper's scouting aspect and has abilities focused on remaining in Shadow. The Saboteur path focuses on the Claymore to boost its combat effectiveness and viability in combat. The Marksman path focuses on the Reaper's own damage output overall with its Vektor Rifle. As with all Resistance Faction hero units, Reapers can also buy abilities typically used by normal XCOM soldiers for use in the field. The Reaper in particular is able to purchase some Sharpshooter abilities like Squadsight and Kill Zone. XCOM Possible Abilities * Squadsight - You can target enemies within squadmate's sight, provided there is line of sight to the target. * Tactical Rigging - Provides an additional utility slot. * Holo-Targeting - Gives an aim bonus to anyone shooting your target, whether or not you hit the target. * Shredder - Vektor Rifle attacks shred armor. * Kill Zone - Take an overwatch shot at any enemy that moves or attacks in a cone of fire. 3 turn cooldown. * Deadeye - Take a shot with a small aim penalty for a significant damage boost. 2 turn cooldown. Tactical Information Gallery XCOM2 WotC newenvironment.jpg|A Reaper opens fire on a Sectoid. Category:Resistance Factions Category:DLC (XCOM 2)